


The supernatural club

by paintedsmiles, Twins_girl



Series: Spn movie parodies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_girl/pseuds/Twins_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Cas, and Kevin find themselves in Saturday detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The supernatural club

**Author's Note:**

> we do not own the breakfast club or supernatural.
> 
> Now that this is out of the way, this nearly took us a month to write

Saturday: March 24, 1984 Shermer High School, Shermer Illinois 60062.

Dear Mr. Roman,

we except that we had to give up a whole Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think that it is crazy that you are making us write about who we think we are, what do you care? You see us how you want to see us, in the simplest terms and in the most convenient definitions. You see us as: a brain, a prankster, a basket case, the pastors kid, and a criminal. Correct? That's what we saw each other this morning, at seven o'clock this morning. We were brain washed.

~Seven that morning~

(Cas and Gabriel)

 "It's Saturday, I should at home." Cas said staring at the building. 

"Aw, come Cassie it will be fun, you get to hang with me all day.." Gabriel joked from the back seat of the car but being cut of from their older brother Michael cut him off.

"Gabriel don't embrace it, oh and by the way when you two get home you guys are grounded." Michael scolded. Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"Like I care, doesn't matter, I'm gonna get out of it anyway." Gabriel said  butting his feet on the back of Cas's seat.

"Come on, get out." Michael said pointing out the car.

"But." Cas said but being cut off by Michael.

"Out!" He shouted. They both sighed and got out of the car.

(Kevin)

Kevin glanced at his mom who was still fuming. She was going on and on about how stupid his mistake was.

"Is this the first time or the last time you do this?" She asked. Kevin looked down and sighed, he has already answered this question a thousand times.

"Last." He mumbled again.

"Good, now get in there and use this time to your advantage." She said.

"Mom, we c-" He started to explain but she cut him off.

"I don't care, you figure something out young man." She said. Kevin nodded and grabbed his things before getting out of the car.

(Dean and Sam)

 "Dean, car." Sam said stopping Dean from crossing the street.

"I know Sammy." Dean sighed

"You know, you didn't have to come." Dean contiued.

"I know but I couldn't stand it there by myself." Sam said quietly walking across the street.

"Sam." Dean sighed following right behind Sam

"Dad was so pissed, I couldn't just stay there and listen to him yell bad things about you." Sam said walking in the school doors.

  (Library)

Castiel and Gabriel entered the giant library first. Castiel sighed quietly as he walked over to the first table and took his trench coat off and drapped it over the first chair he saw at the table. He then sat down and leaned back int he chair. Gabriel followed and sat the bag Micheal had given them in between the two of them and sat on the other chair. Cas smiled at his brother before sighing quietly. 

Kevin was the next to enter the giant library. He looked around and sat at the table behind the two other people. He then sat his bag down and looked around quietly. He honestly hope he got the chance to study, if he didn't his mom would be ticked.

Dean was the next to enter the library. He ran his hands over everything and messed with the few random things the librarian had in display. He then grabbed the detention slips and slipped them into his pocket. He looked at the first two people sitting at the table and smirked. The then continued walking and glared at the kid who sat behind them and the kid scampered out of the seat, grabbing his back whlie he was at it. Dean then pulled out the other chair and sat in it while he rested his legs on the other chair.

Sam was the last one to enter the library. He made sure to evoide the other people and scampered to the back of the library. Dean looked back to make sure Sammy was okay while the others smirked and held back their laughter. Dean sighed quietly and watched Sam sit down and face away from the others. Then like on cue the principal, Dick Roman walked in.

"Well, I have to congratulate you guys for making it on time." Roman said. 

"Excuse me sir?" Cas asked. Roman stared at Cas and nods.

"Look, I know this detention but I don't think I belong here." Cas said quietly. He glared and Cas looked down at the desk.

"It is now seven oh six, you now have approximately eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about your ways." He said. 

"This means No napping for you Mr. Winchester." He said as he passed Deans desk, pulling the chair from underneath his feat.

"There is no moving, or talking as well." He said as he finished walking to the back of the rows. He then placed a paper on Sam's desk and started to head to the front again.

"Today we will do things a little different." He said as he handed them all papers.

"A test?" Dean asked.

"You will write an essay on who you think you are. Now an essay is aproxemently a thousand words. This does not mean the same word over and over Mr. Winchester." He said. He then looked at Dean and Dean looked up.

"Do I make my self clear?" He asked. Dean smirked as he looked stait at the man.

"Crystal." He said. This was enough for Dick so he continued to walk back to the front.

"Maybe you will find out something about yourselves. Maybe you will even figure out if you wish to return." He said. At this Kevin stood up and raised his hand.

"I-I can answer that now sir, because the a-answer is no for me." He stuttered. 

"Sit down Tran." Dick said.

"T-thank you sir." Kevin said.

"Now my office is right across the hall. Any monkey bussnes is ill advises." He said. He then stopped at the front of all the desk and looked around.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Yes, does Barry Manilow kniw you raid his closet?" Dean said.

"Well Mr. Winchester you will find out that question next Saturday." Dick smirked. Dean sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Don't mess with the bull you will get the horns." Dick Said before he left the room.

"That man belongs in purgatory." Dean insulted.

"No kidding." One of the other kids said. Dean smirked before he leant back and started to pull off his jacket. Kevin did the same and grabbed his pen. A few more minutes passed before Sam started to bite his nails loudly.

"Save it up Sammy, your gonna need it for lunch." Dean said as Sam bit it one last time and spit the nail out.

"Who you are, who you are, I could be the prophet of the lord for all he knows." Kevin mumbled. Dean looked around before he spotted the raven haired boy and he threw his crumpled paper at his head. The blue eyed boy then turned and glared at him and Dean smirked. He then started to hum 'dead or alive' and leant back.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Cas groumbled. Dean then stopped humming and sits up.

"Ah Shit, what do we do if we have to piss?!" He asked. Cas skunched up his nose slightly and shook his head.

"Please...." He pleaded, in hope Dean wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do.

"Well if you got to go..." He started as he began to un zip his pants.

"You got to go." He finished. Sam then began watched his brother in compleat interest while Gabriel turned around and Kevin groaned.

"Oh gosh." Castile groaned.

"Your not pissing in here." Gabriel then said.

"Don't talk, don't talk! Your making it crawl right back up." Dean said, purposely being compleatly grose. Though everyone but Sam thought he was being serious. 

"If you take it out you will be dead before one drop hits the floor." Gabriel growled. Sam whimpered at the thought but no one paid him any attention. Dean then sat down and looked at Gabriel with a fake flirty look in his eye.

"Did you know your sexy when your angry?" He asked. Gabriel glared and Cas frowns slightly. Sam looked at his brother with a slight blush and Dean caught it. Though he only rose an eyebrow and Sam blushed even more and Dean smirked.

"Yo, why don't we just close the door and we deflower the priest youngest son?" Dean asked, looking at Kevin while he asked. Kevin dropped his pen and Gabriel glared.

"If you even think about your gone." Gabriel growled.

"Really?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Really." Gabriel stated.

"No one is interested." Cas grouned.

"So what you get in here for? Forgot to pray before you at lunch." Dean teased. Cas glared as Dean smirked and Sam laid his head back down on the desk.

"We should probably start on the paper." Kevin said quietly and quickly. Gabriel stoped glaring at Dean and turned to Kevin.

"Hey, I know you live here, but it doesn't give you any right to be a pain in the ass about it so knock it off!" Gabriel shouted. Sam then sunk into his jacket as did Kevin.

"Don't listen to him, he's just doing it to get a rise out of you!" Castiel said to Gabriel and Kevin sighed.

"Angel you couldn't ignore me if you tried."

" So, so! Are you guys like boyfriends? Steady dates? Lovers? Come on, level with me. Do you get it on in the back seat of your car?" Dean asked teasingly.

 "Go to hell!" 

"That's my brother jack ass!" Cas and Gabriel yelled at the same time. Dean chuckled when they heard Roman yelling at them. Dean then leant forwards a bit and smirked again.

 "What do you say we close that door. We can't have any kind of party with Roman checking us out every few seconds."

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open."

"And?" Dean asked.

"So why don't you just shut up! There's four other people in here you know." Gabriel grumbled.

 "Oh, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a prankster." Dean said

 "Who are you to judge anybody anyway? You know, Winchester..you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist." Gabriel snarked. Sam whimpered at the thought of Dean not being around anymore and Dean sent him a look. Sam smiled slightly and Dean nodded before he looked back to Gabriel.

 "Well why don't I go on out and become a prankster?" He asked. Gabriel looked offended and Castiel smirked.

" Maybe the christan club to or the student council." Dean snarked.

"No, they would never take you." Gabriel said.

" I'm hurt." Dean said giving him a fake hurt look.

"I think I know why you knock everything." Cas said. Dean then leant back and started at Castiel.

"Oh this should be interesting." Dean grumbled. Cas nodded and looked back at Dean

"It's 'cause you Don't think you should be saved." He said in a very serious tone

"Oh, wow. You damn angels are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." Dean said. Castiel glared in return.

"You don't think they will take you. You think you will be thrown out..." Castiel started but Dean cut him off.

"No I think you are all dicks and aren't worth my time." Dean snarked. 

"I'm in the strings club..." Kevin mumbled, feeling slightly left out.

"Well you wouldn't know now would you? You don't join and you don't talk to us." Castiel yelled.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I don't go an pd join any of their damn clubs." Dean said.

"Watch it." Gabriel snarled.

"I'm in the physics club to." Kevin said.

"S'cus me." Dean said before he looked at Kevin. "Now what were you mumbling about?" Dean asked.

"I was just saying I am in the strings club, Latin club, and um physics club." Kevin whispered, feeling less bold.

"Yo, blondie are you in the physics club?" Dean asked,

"No. That's an academic club." Gabriel replied.

"So?" Dean asked.

So...academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Gabriel said.

"Oh, but to guys like him they are."Dean said before he turned to Kevin. " So what do you do in this club?" He asked.

"In physics we talk about physics, about properties of physics." Kevin explained.

"So it's  social...demented and sad, but social. Right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social. I mean there are other people in my club and at the end of the year we have a big banquet at the Hilton." Kevin said.

"You get drunk you party." Dean said.

"Well, not really we get dressed up and stuff like that but we don't drink." Kevin said.

"Only guys like you get drunk." Cas said. Dean was about to respond but Gabriel glared at him.

"If you don't shut up Roman is going to come in and I am not going to miss my road trip next weekend because you couldnt shut your mouths." Gabriel snarled.

"Oh no, no road trip for Gabriel. That is so horrible." Dean fake pouted.

"Shut up, not like you would give a damn if I miss seeing my family. It's not like you care about any of yours." Gabriel snarked.

"Now don't go saying things you don't know." Dean snarled. Gabriel was about to respond but they heard Roman start walking around so Dean sat down inbetween Gabriel and Cas. Once the foot steps quieted Dean shot up and started to head to the door.

"There isn't suppose to be any funny business." Kevin mumbled,

"Young man have you finished your paper?" Dean asked in a stern voice. He then walked to the door.

" What are you gonna do?" Cas asked. Dean contined to walk over to the door and Gabriel glared.

"Drop dead, I hope." Gabriel grumbled. Dean then started to unscrew the screw in the door.

"I don't think you are suppose to be doing that." Kevin mumbled. Dean then got the screw undone and he rushed to his chair.

"Oh haha, funny now put it back." Gabriel said. When Dean didn't move Castiel got a worried look on his face.

"Put it back." Cas tried. Dean still didn't move and the three boys started panicking and begging Dean to put it back. Sam watched in amusement and Dean chuckled. Though he stopped when he heard Romans footsteps.

"Shh!" Dean yelled and the footsteps stopped.

"God damn it!" Roman yelled as he stormed into the library.

"Who closed the door?" Roman yelled.  When no one answered he glared,

"I won't ask again who closed the door?" He asked. Again it was quiet.

"How should we know, no one has moved." Dean said.

"Why?" He asked, looking directly at Cas.

"I don't know. No one moved." He said, he then looked at Sam and Dean glared. Sam just squeaked and looked down.

"He don't like talking sir." Dean supplied.

"Who closed this door!" Rowman shouted slightly.

"No one has moved sir." Gabriel said calmly.

"I think the screw fell out off..." Dean said but being cut off by Roman.

"Hand me the screw, Winchester." Roman demanded.

"I don't have it." Dean said as Roman glared.

"Do you want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you!" Roman yelled getting in Dean's face.

"Screws fall out all the time the world is in its imperfect place..." Dean said mumbling the last part.

"Excuse me but why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Cas asked. Roman turned and glared at Cas.

"Warch it." He growled. Cas nodded and looked away and Roman tried to put a chair on the door to hold it.

"Sir, that door is far to heavy." Dean said. The door then closed and sent the chair outside of the library. Dean smirked at this and Roman snarled. 

"God damn it." He growled. They all started to laugh and he looked at Gabriel.

"Novak, help me move this." He said. 

"Why does he get to get up? If he gets up, we will all get up. It will be anarchy." Dean said. Gabriel then helped Roman move a magazine stand and the door closed on it. Gabriel then tried to climb over it and Dean smirked,

"Watch the magazines!" Roman said as Gabriel tried to climb.

 " That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir. " Dean said. Romanthinks about it for a second before he turns to Gabriel.

" Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you?" He asked. Gabriel snarled at him as he walked to his seat.

"I expected more feom you Novak." He said. "Nobody is fooled, Winchester The next screw that comes out is you!" Roman contiued.

"Eat my shorts." Dean mumbled.

"What was that?" Roman asked.

"Eat my shorts." Dean said louder.

"You just brought yourself another Saturday mister." Roman glared

"Oh, Christ." Dean fake moned.

"That's it you got yourself another Saturday!" Roman yelled as Dean smirked.

"Well I'm free after that Saturday but after that I'm going to have to check my calendar." Dean said.

"Good! Because it is going to be filled. we'll keep going. I'll give you another one, you'll go here instead of prison. Are we thourgh?!" Roman yelled

"No!" Dean declared

"I'm doing society a favor!" He yelled

"So?" Dean asked.

"That's it you got another one. I've got you your natual born life, do you want another one?" Roman ranted

"Yes!" Dean yelled

"That's you get another one. You got it. You get another one." Roman said joyfully

"Cut it out!" Cas shouted worriedly before mouthing 'stop it.'

"Good! You got one more, right there!" Roman yelled. 

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Dean asked, glaring at the principal.

"You through?" He asked.

"How many is that?" Dean asked.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Roman whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Kevin answered.

"Now it's eight and you stay out of it!" Roman yelled.

"Excuse me, sir, it's seven." Kevin corrected.

"Shut up." Roman said to Kevin before turning to Dean. "You're mine Winchester, for two months I have you." He said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Dean said sarcastically.

I'm positive you want them to think that. You know what? You shouod spend more time trying to do something with your life then trying to empress people. You would be better off. Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!" Roman yelled while Dean mouthed along to Roman. Once Roman left Dean stood up.

"Screw you!" He yelled. As he calmed down a little he looked at the time. 8:22. Dean sighs and grabbed a match and cigarette out of his pocket. He then set his shoe on fire and lit his cigarette.

He then looked at Cas who was stareing of into space.

Kevin was playing with something not to be mentioned.

Gabriel paced the time playing with his jacket strings.

Sam pulled a peice of string from his jacket and wrapped it around his finger intill it turned purple.

Dean put the fire out on his shoe and then played air guitar.

Sam then got out a piece of paper and started to draw.

Gabriel had given up in his jacket and started to play paper foot ball. He then made a imaginary touch down and then cheered about.

Sam thought their was something missing so he rubbed his hair so dandrift could fall out on to the picture.

Then everybody passes out. Roman walked into the room

"Hey, wake up! Who has to use the laboratory?" He asked. Then everybody raised their hands. 10:22 and Dean is ripping pages out of books.

"That's very intelligent." Gabriel joked Dean glared and went back to ripping pages.

"Your right, its wrong to destroy literachure." Dean teased and went back to what his was doing. "It such a fun read..  And molet really pumps my nads." Dean said 

"Mol-yare." Cas corrected.

"I enjoy his work." Kevin said then Dean thourgh pages at him. He then takes cards out of the catalogue.

"Big deal nothing to when you're in vacancy." Dean sighed

"Hey do you actually think your going to be grounded?" Gabriel asked Castiel.

"I don't know, Micheal sounded really serious." Cas said 

"Well, there is a big party at stubbie's, maybe we can sneek out." Gabriel said.

"I doubt their going to let us go." Cas sighed as did Gabriel.

"Cas, you know me better than that, we could probably get out without them knowing." Gabriel said.

"Who knows, if Luci comes home then yeah but if not then we are stuck." Castiel reminds him. 

"Not if dad came." Gabriel said. Cas nodded sadly and Dean looked over to them.

"What would you prefer?" Dean asked.

"What?" Cas asked in confusion.

"Well if you had to pick which would you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, if dad came it could end up with a big blow out between Gabe and dad. If Luci comes then there is a blow out between Micheal and Luci." Cas explained.

"You still haven't answered." Dean said.

"I would leave with Gabe. I get the feeling that none of them really give a crap about me, they just use me." Cas admitted. Gabriel gave Cas a sad look and Sam rose his head.

"Ha!" Sam said loudly. Everyone looked at Sam, mostly in shock other than Dean that is. Sam then smiled and blew his hair out of his face,

"Shut Up!" Cas yelled. Gabriel then glared at Cas and Cas sighed.

"Cas, you really have no room to talk." Gabriel said.

"Yeah, says who?" Cas asked.

"I do, you know what stop feeling sorry for yourself." Gabriel said.

"If I didn't no one would." Castiel said.

"Aw stop, your breaking my heart." Gabe said.

"Trixster." Dean started as he jumped off of the railing.

"Do you get along with them?" Dean asked.

"I would be stupid to say I was, right?" Gabriel asked.

"No, your stupid anyways. If you say you do though then you're also a liar." Dean replied. Gabe glared and Dean sent him a smug look. Dean then turned away so he could walk back to his spot but Gabriel pushed him.

"If we weren't in school." Gabriel said. Dean looked at him and smirked.

"What are you going to do, prank me to death? I would love to see you try." Dean said. Gabriel glared and Kevin stood up.

"You know guys, I don't get along with my mom either." He said. Dean walked over to Kevin and patted him on the shoulder.

"Look kid, you are every parents wet dream." Dean said.

"I know, and that's the problem!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I see that you are getting all worked up about this, I mean look at what she makes you wear, But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Dean asked

"Why do you have the need to insult everyone?" Gabriel asked.

"It's called being an honest asshole." Dean said.

"Well the kid has a name!" Gabriel said.

"Do you even know the kids name?" Dean asked.

"What's your name?" Gabriel asked,

"Kevin." He mumbled.

"It's Kevin." Gabriel said.

"Well my condolences." Dean said. He then started to walk away but Castiel stopped him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What's yours?" Dean asked.

"Castiel." He said.

"Casiel?" Dean asked.

"No Cas-T-iel. It's something my father wanted," Cas said.

"Oh, like the angle. Now I get you." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked,

"Oh, why you are so petty. You see, daddy named you after the Angel of Thursday. Now you think that you have something to live up to." Dean said. Cas flipped him off in response and Dean gasped.

"Such a rude jester for such a good boy." Dean said,

"I'm not a goodie goodie." Cas said.

"You said it not me." Dean said. Cas sighed and Dean smirked.

"Whats the bet your going to have a white wedding?" Dean asked.

"Shut up." Cas said.

"I bet it will. Have you even kissed anyone?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up!" Cas said, getting upset.

"Have you been felt up by someone? Under the shirt, not undone of course and someone's tounge down your throat and hoping to god your dad or brothers don't walk in?" Dean asked. Cas whimpered and Dean smirked.

"How about no shirt, down up your pants, in the fount seat of big brothers car at eleven on a school night?" Dean asked.

"Do you want me to puke?" Cas asked.

"Leave him alone!" Gabriel yelled. Dean looked at him in shock and Gabriel glared as Dean walked over to him.

"You going to make me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Gabriel said.

"Okay, now you and how many of your friends?" Dean asked.

"Just you and me. Two punches." Gabriel said.

"Alright." Dean said as he threw a punch but Gabriel dodged it and tackled Dean to the ground.

"Now, I would fight back but I don't think you want to get into this." Dean said.

"And why is that?" Gabe asked.

"I'll kill you." Dean said before adding, "I'd kill you and your parents would sue me and I don't care enough to give a damn." Dean explained.

"I call bull shit." Gabe said. Dean just took out a switch blade and stabbed Sams table.

"Let's end this, you don't talk to him, you don't look at him, and you don't even think about him." Gabriel said. Sam then grabbed the blade and glared at Dean.

"I'm trying to help her!" Dean shouted as the janitor walks in.

"Hey Kevin." The janitor said

"Your dad works here?" Dean asked as Kevin blushed

"Uh Chuck, can I ask you a question?" Dean asked

"Sure."Chuck said.

"How does one become the janitor?" Dean asked.

"You wanna be a janitor?" Chuck asked confused 

"No, I just wanna know how does one become a janitor, because Gabriel here, is presuming the constotal arts." Dean said.

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." Chuck said before he left the room. Everyone groaned loudly at this information.

 "Shit." Gabriel grouned loudly as Dean smirked. As the minutes past Dean started to whisltle loudly. As this happed Kevin joined in slowly soon after that they all started whitlesing. But then Roman walks in and Dean changes the tune.

"Alright ladies, 30 mins for lunch." Roman said

"Here?" Gabriel asked

"Here." Roman said

"Well I think the cafeteria would be more of a suitable place to eat lunch in sir." Gabriel suggested.

"Well, I don't care what you think, Gabriel." Roman stated as Gabriel layed back in his seat.

"Uh bitch, excuse me, Dick will milk be provided to us?" Dean asked

"Yeah, were extremely thirsty sir." Gabriel said

"I have a low policy of dehydration." Cas added as Gabriel stood up.

"I've seen him dehydrated berfore sir, its not pretty." Gabriel said. 

"Relax, I'll get it." Dean said getting up but Roman pushing him back down.

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood bub." Roman said.

"What do think I was born yesterday I'm not going to let you roam these hallways." Roman continued. Then he points at Gabriel.

"You!" Roman shouted then pointing at Sam.

"And you, hey, what's your name, wake up, wake up come on one your feet mister. Let's go! This is no rest home." Roman said to Sam. Sam then got up at the same time Gabriel did.

"Alright, there is a vending machine in the teachers lounge." Roman said. They nodded and started to walk to the teadhers lounge. It was quiet for a moment and Gabriel sighed,

"So, what's your poison?" He asked. Sam didn't answer at first and Gabriel sighed.

"Never mind." He said.

"Whisky." Sam then said.

"Whisky?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded and Gabriel smirked.

"You drink it allot?" Gabriel asked.

"Tuns." Sam said.

"Is that why you hear, showed up to school drunk?" Gabriel asked,

"Why are you here?" Sam asked,

"Well you see, the guys they thought I was going soft so, they got me in here. You see I am a prankster by nature but my friends, they think I am made for something less practical." Gabriel lied.

"That's really interesting." Sam said. Gabriel smiled and Sam scoffed. "Now tell me the real reason." Sam said.

"Never mind." Gabriel grumbled. Back at the library with Dean, cas and Kevin.

"Hey, do you want to see a picture of a guy with elphantitus nuts?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no thank you." Cas said

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Dean asked as Cas turned away in discussed

"Oh, Cas would you ever consider dating a guy like that?" Dean asked Cas getting a little frustrated.

"Can't you just leave me alone." Cas complained

"I mean he would have a good personality, good dancer cool car..  Although he would have to ride back seat because his nuts would be front." Dean said as Cas rolled his eyes.

"You know where I wish to be right now." Cas said.

"Op, watch you say, Kevin here is a cherry." Dean said and Kevin looked a little confused.

"A cherry?" Kevin asked himself.

"I wish I could be on a plane to France." Cas said.

"I am not a cherry." Kevin declared.

"When have you been laid?" Dean asked unconvinced.

"I have been laid lost a times." Kevin said

"Oh, really name one." Dean challenged.

"She lives at Canada, met her at Niagara falls, you wouldn't know her." Kevin said

"Oh really? Now have you ever laid anyone around here?" Dean asked. Kevin didn't answer but he motioned to Cas and Dean smirked.

"You and Cas huh?" Dean asked.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"According to Kevin here, he has laid you as well as many people from Niagra falls." Dean said.

"I didnt say that." Kevin said.

"Did you or did you not motion to Cas?" Dean asked. 

"You are a pig." Castiel said.

"I'm not, I'm not." Kevin said,

"Then why did you motion to me?" Cas asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was a virgin okay." Kevin mumbled Dean just stares

"What, excuse me for being a vigin." Kevin said and Cas laughed.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know you were a virgan?" Cas asked.

"Because that's my business, can't I have my privet business." Kevin snapped.

"Well, Kevin it looks like you not doing any business." Dean mocked.

"I think its okay if a man is a virgin." Cas said

"Why does this not surprise me?" Dean asked. A few seconds after that Sam and Gabriel walked in with sodas. Everybody except Dean grabbed there bags of lunch. Gabriel handed Cas his lunch.

"What's in the bag?" Dean asked.

"Guess, where's your lunch?" Cas asked.

"Your wearing it." Dean said 

"Your nauseating." Cas said taking his food out of the bag.

"What's that?" Dean asked staring at his food.

"Sushi." Cas answered.

"Sushi?" Dean asked.

"Rice, uh raw fish and. . seaweed." Cas said 

"You won't except a guys tounge in your mouth, but you'll eat that." Dean said discaseted a little.

"Can I eat?" Cas asked

"I don't know give it a try." Dean said but then he turned over to Gabriel who was getting several bags of candy out of the bag. Gabriel noticed that Dean was staring at him.

"What's your problem?" Gabriel asked. Dean sighed and looked over at his brother who was opening his lunch.

"Dean, I don't like meat." Sam mumbled then throwing the meat on the stachue. Then he grabbed pixie stixs and started to pour them on the bread. Then put the lucky charms on the bread and smashed them.

"Sam that wasn't supposed to be your lunch." Dean said as Sam took a bite out of his sandwich. Dean spotted Kevin hasn't opened his lunch yet so he walked over to him and sat down.

"So, what are we having?" Dean asked

"A standard, regular lunch, I guess." Kevin said as Dean took a thermos out of the bag.

"Milk?" Dean asked

"Soup." Kevin corrected. Then Dean pulled out a juice box.

"Apple jucie." Kevin said.

"I can read." Dean said.

"Pb and j with the crust cut off. What did your mother marry Mr. Roberts?" Dean asked

"Um, Mrs. Tran, I don't have a dad, just a mom." Kevin said sadly then Dean stood up. 

"Ahhh." Dean said then Gabriel and Cas smiled at each other.

"Here is my impression of big Kev's house." Dean said. Walking to the back row of tables.

"Son." Dean said in his best woman impression.

"Yes mom." Dean contiued in a Kevin voice.

"How's your day kiddo?"

"Great mom, how's yours?"

"Super, hey I was thinking we should go shopping this weekend."

"Great mom, but I have homework to do."

"That's alight son, you can do it in the car." 

"Gee"

"My son is swell, life is swell as well." Dean finished with a punch in the mother's face.

"Alright, what about your family?" Gabriel asked.

"My family?" Dean asked.

"That will be real easy." Gabriel smirked. Dean sighed then puffing up chess.

"No, you fat ass little bitch, you were supposed to run that mile under 8 minutes." Dean said in his best John impression.

"B-but dad, I I was up all night cleaning the house." Dean said in a Sam impression.

"I don't care, you still need to do it again." 

"Dad, leave Sam alone." Dean said in his normal voice

"No, Dean his is suppose to be a man." John voice

"Run Sam" Dean voice 

"No Sam stay here and run a mile." John voice

"No Sam run, go now!" Dean voice.

"Your a idiot Dean" john voice.

"Fuck you dad." Dean voice

"What did just say to me?" John voice

"Fuck you!" Dean yelled then pretrented being punched in the face.

"Is that real?" Kevin asked.

"Do you wanna come over some time?" Dean asked.

"I don't believe it, I think it's just part of your image." Gabriel said.

"You don't believe me?" Dean said actually hurt about that.

"No." Gabriel said

"No..." Dean saldy said

"Did I studer?" Gabriel asked. Dean then grabbed Sam out of his seat and rolled up Sam's jacket sleeve, revealing many bruises and a large red hand print.

"Look at this, its about the size of a grown mans hand. Now this is what happenes when you don't get your ass out of bed fast enough. Do I stutter?" Dean asked. A look of horror appeared on Gabriel and Cas's face and Sam whimpered. Dean then wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and started to lead Sam away from them.

"Come on Sam, we don't need to hand around these fucking Dildos anymore." He said. Then he grabbed Sam over to the maps table and pushed them off. He then climbed up the balcony then helped Sam up. 

"You shouldn't have said that!" Cas yelled at his brother.

"How was I supposed to know, he lies about everything!" Gabriel yelled back. The brothers both then sat down just as Dean and Sam finished climbing up to the second story of the library.

"Dean." Sam mumbled. Dean looked at his brother and noticed the small hint of fear on Sam's face. Dean sighed and pulled his brother close to him and rubbed Sam's back lightly, trying to avoided the bruises.  They sat there in silence until Dean was certant Sam was okay. Once he did he let Sam pull away from him.

"Hey Sam." Dean whispered. Sam looked at his brother.

"I say we should sneek out of here and get the rum out of my locker." Dean whispered then Sam smirked slowly getting up. They started to walk down stairs Cas noticed they were headed for the door.

"Where are you two headed?"Cas asked. Dean was about to answer but the other two kids looked up and Dean sighed.

"We were just getting something out of my locker." Dean said. Sam nodded to show Dean wasn't lying before Dean started to head to the door.

"We are going with." Cas then said. Gabriel and Kevin both nodded in agreement and Dean sighed.

"Alright." Dean said as he began to leave the library, this time with the rest of the, following.  Then they left the library.  Cas then caught up with Dean Gabriel and Kevin followed closely behind them and Sam was far behind all of them.

"How do you know where Roman went?" Cas asked.

"Don't know." Dean said.

"Well then how do know when he'll be back?"Cas asked.

"Don't know... Being bad feels pretty good, huh." Dean smirked as Cas smiled.

"What's the point of going all the Dean's locker?" Kevin asked Gabriel.

"Beats me." Gabriel said. Kevin frowned as they continued to walk.

"This is stupid, what if we get caught?" Kevin stressed. 

"I don't know." Gabriel said, sounding slightly iritated.

"Then why are we doing it?" Kevin asked. Gabriel groand and turned around.

"I don't know but I do know that if you ask me one more freaking question I am going to prank your ass." Gabriel said before he turned back and continued walking. Kevin followed and Sam walked quietly besides him. 

They soon got to Deans locker and Dean opened his locker, setting off a small trap. They then looked inside of the locker and Gabriel scoffed.

"Slob." Gabriel said. Dean smirked and rummaged through his locker.

"Yours is probably worse." Dean said. Sam scanned the locker and spotted the bag Dean was locking for. Dean smirked, knowing Sam had found it, and grabbed the bag. He then pulled out a flask and tossed it to Sam and grabbed a bottle and smiled.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, not being able to see.

"Booze." Dean answered simpily.

"Forget it Winchester, put it back." Gabriel said. Dean ignored him and closed the locker. He then headed back to the library. Cas then followed right behind as did Gabriel. Kevin was standing there trying to process what was going on.

"He has booze, the man has booze. Do you approve of this?" He asked Sam. Sam didn't answer but he did take his brothers lock. They then followed the group down the hall.

"We just need to pass through the lab and then we will double back." Dean said. Gabriel glared and shook his head.

"You better be right." He grumbled. Dean laughed and Kevin shook his head. They started to head to the lab when they saw Roman down the hall. They then ran the oppisote way and they ran down a diffrent hall, only to see him again. They do this a few more times and Sam grew bored and tired of this so he just leant agains the wall and watched them continue use to run back and forawards. A few minutes later Sam joined back in and they stopped for a second.

"Cafeteria." Dean finally said. Gabriel growled and shook his head.

"No way, activitys hall." He said.

"No way man, you have no idea what you are talking about." Dean said. Gabriel growled and shook his head.

"No you dont know what you are talking about." Gabriel said. Sam squeaked a little

"Now were thourgh listing to you, were going this way."  Gabriel said. They all follow Gabriel's way which happens to have iron Barns.

"Shit!" Gabe exclaimed

 "Great going jagoff." Dean mocked

"Fuck you." Gabriel said 

"Fuck you! Why didn't listen to Dean?" Cas asked annoyed

"We're dead." Kevin said worriedly.

"No, I am." Dean said

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked

"Take this to the library." Dean said shoving the booze in his underwear. He then runs away and singing.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON THERE WILL BE PEICE WHEN YOU ARE DONE, LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST, DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!" Dean sang loudly and badly. They all ran  to the library as Dean ran the opposite direction.

"Winchester!" Roman yelled. He followed the voice to gymnasium. When got there he saw Dean shooting hoops.

"Three. Two. One!" Dean shouted dunking the ball.

"Winchester! Winchester! Winchester! What is this? What are you doing in here?" Roman rambled.

"Oh, Hi." Dean said happily

"Out, its over Winchester, out!" Roman shouted

"You don't even want to here my excuse." Dean said

"Out!" Roman yelled

"I'm trying for a scholarship." Dean said.

"Give me the ball." Roman said. Dean pretended to throw the ball at him but he then tossed the ball and it went through the hoop. Dean smiled but Roman took the ball. They then left the gmy and headed to the library.

Once they got to the library Sam's head perked up when he saw Dean but the look on Romans face made him whimper.

"Get your stuff, let's go!" Roman shouted and Sam whispered once again.

"Mr. Wise guy was upon himself to go to the gym, he won't be in your service any more." Roman said. And Sam gasped  feeling a little more scared.

"Boo hoo." Dean said not noticing Sam's face.

"Everything is just a big joke for you,Winchester, was the false alarm was funny." Roman said.

"What if someone broke something?" Roman asked.

"What if you booze bottle broke?" Roman continue.

"That wouldn't have happened, it's in trans pants." Dean said as Gabriel laughed.

"You think this is funny do you? You think this is cute don't you? You think he is just bit hen and messing around? No, look at him he is a bum! You want to hear something funny? Go see Dean winchester in five years!" Rroman yelled. Sam whimpered again and Dean looked over at his brother. Dick then grabbed Deans shoulder and started to push him out of the library.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." Dean said. Sam's breath hitched slightly and Dean looked back and saw the scared look on Sam's face. He then tossed everything on the librarians desk to the floor as he passed it and he got to the door. He looked back again and saw tears running down Sam's face and Sam mouthed 'don't leave'. Dean sighed and exited the library, wanting nothing more than to stay. Next thing Dean knew he was being forced into a closet in Romans office. Dean went to the chair in the back and Roman entered with a poised off look on his face.

"You know what, I've had it up to hear with you." Roman said. Dean glared but he didn't say anything, he learned a long time ago it won't be as bad if you don't interupt.

"I earn 31,000 dollars a year, a house and I don't need you to ruin that for me, I'm going to take you down Winchester, down to the dirt!" Roman yelled. Dean swallowed, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Are you threating me?" Dean asked.

"Why do care? No you care, not even your baby brother is gonna believe you."Roman mocked. Dean glared at the man, he doesn't know. Sammy would believe him, wait he was talking about Sam.

"Don't talk about Sammy!" Dean shouted clenching his fist. Roman smirked and walked closer to the boy.

"Okay tough guy, if you care about Sammy so much, punch me in the face, do come on one punch." Roman said. But Dean didn't do anything. He the faked punch Dean and he flinched. 

"Gut less turd!" Roman yelled leaving the room and locking it. Dean then looked up and smirked, idiot. He then piled a few things and he climbed into the the cleaning, forgetting his jacket. Dean then began to crawl through the ceiling, making sure not to fall through.

"A naked blonde walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm and a two-foot salami under the other." Dean starts as he continued to move across the beams. He smirked as he tried to remember the rest of the joke.

"She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says,'I suppose you won't be needing a drink.' Naked lady says.." Dean continied but the roof gave in and he went crashing through.

"Oh shit!" He yelled. He then landed in the library. He stood up and turned around to see Sam.

"Hia Sammy. Forgot my pencil." He said. Then they all here Roman yelling aand Dean runs under Gabe's and Cas's table.

"What's with all the ruckus!?" Roman exclaimed.

"Um, what ruckus?" Gabriel asked.

"I was in the office and I heard a noise." Roman said.

"Could you  describe thethe noise?" Kevin asked.

"Whatch your tongue, young man, watch it." Roman said. As they were talking Dean was in-between Cas's legs. He sat up and banged his head on the table. Once he did Sam started drumming on his desk as did everyone else.

"What is that was is that noise?"Roman asked. Dean then slowly moved forward into Cas's crouch.

"There really wasn't any notice." Cas said but being cut off by Dean hitting him in his crouch. Cas squeels and squeezes Dean's head with his knees and starts a coughing fit.

"Was that the noise you herd?" Cas asked a little flussterd.

"No, I may have not caught you in the acted but next time I will." Roman said. And Sam started busting out laughing.

"You make a book mister." Roman said then pointing at Cas.

"And you, I will not be made a fool of." Roman said then left. Cas then let out. Then Dean got slapped in the face.

"It was a accident." Dean said.

"Your a asshole." Cas said.

"Then Sue me." Dean said back. He then walked over to Kevin.

"The booze." Dean said. Kevin then gave Dean the flask then walks away

"We're not gonna blaze up in here." Gabriel said.

"Shit." Gabriel said getting up after him. Next thing they know is Sam and gabe are some where in the room and Kevin, Cas, and Dean where all in a circumstances drunk off there asses. Then dean the gives Cas some rum. He took a sip and started coughing like crazy.

"Cassie can't hold his rum, that's what it is." Kevin said in a weird voice.

"Do you even know how popular I am, the school fucking loves me." Cas said

"Poor baby." Dean said. Kevin then waved Cas over, only to fall over.  Dean chuckled and then they all turn to Gabriel who was in a room finishing bottle of whiskey. Dean laughed as he watched Gabriel start dancing around the room, doing a cartwheel as he danced.

After a while they all split up, Dean hung out with Cas and Kevin shook by Gabriel. They were all looking through each others things. While they did this Sam shook by the statue and watched.

"Whats your middle name? Come on you have to have one." Gabriel said. Kevin shook his head and Sam smirked.

"Guess." Kevin said. Sam then started to walk over to them.

"It's Osric, as in chosen by God." She said. Both boys looked at him and Sam all most laughed. 

"Birthday is December 2nd. You are five nine, around a hundred and twenty pounds. Your social sucurety number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-3" Sam said. Brian looked confused and Gabriel looks impressed.

"You psychic?" He asked. Sam almost nodded but he remembered how John had acted when he found out so he shook his head.

"No." He mumbled.

"Then how did you know that?" Kevin asked.

"I stole your wallet." Sam said smugly. He then took out Kevin's wallet and Kevin glared.

"Give it back." Kevin said. Sam shook his head and Kevin demanded his wallet back again. "Great, another theif." Kevin grumbled.

"Not really, just multi talented. Besides there was nothing to steal. All you have is two bucks, a fake ID, and a dirty picture." Sam said.

 "Alright, let's see it." Gabriel said. Over at Dean's side we have him brushing his teeth with a cosmetic brush. And cas was looking though all of Dean's wallet pics.

"Are there's your past girlfriends?" Cas asked.

"Some of them." Dean said

"What about the other ones?" Cas asked.

"It's wheater I want to hang with them." Dean said.

"Do you believe in, one girl, one..Guy?" Cas asked.

"Do you?" Dean asked

"Well yeah, that's the way it should be." Cas said.

"Not for me." Dean said.

"Why not?" Cas asked. Dean didn't really want to answer that question.

"Why do you carry so much shit in your bag?" Dean asked

"Why do you have so many girlfriends?" Cas asked.

"I asked you first." Dean said.

"Well, I guess I don't through things away. "Cas said.

" neither do I."Dean said.

"Ohh." Cad said. Then back over to the other side Gabriel is looking at Kevin's fake I.d

"This is the worst fake I.d I have ever seen." Gabriel laughed.

"Do you realize that you made yourself sixty eight?" Gabriel asked.

"I know I know I goofed it." Kevin said

 "What co you need a fake I.d for anyways?" Gabe asked

"So I could vote." Kevin said.

"Do you wanna see what's in my bag?" Sam asked.

"No!" Both Kevin and Gabriel shouted. Sam rolled his eyes and poored his bag out on the couch. It wasn't much, just some clothes, money, his school things, and some food. It also had his hair brush and bathroom products. 

"Holy shit." Gabriel said. Kevin gave him a concerted look as he looked through the stuff.

"Do you always carry this in your bag?" Kevin asked. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah...I always carry this in my bag...You never know when you may have to get up and leave." Sam said.

"What, do you get up and leave every other week?" Kevin asked

"I do whatever I need to." Sam said, hoping to catch them off guard.

"Why would you need to do anything?" Kevin asked.

"My home life is, un-satisfying." Sam finaly said.

"So you would let yourself be in danger just because you don't like your home life?" Kevin asked."

I don't have to run away and live in the streets if that's what you mean. I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan." Sam listed, knowing he would never go to these places. Kevin then looked over to Gabriel and sighed.

"Gabriel, he says that he wants to run away because his home lide if un-satisfiying." Kevin mumbled.

"Well everyone's home life sucks. If it didn't we wouldn't want to leave." Gabriel said. 

"I think it goes past what ours is like." Kevin finally said. Sam glared and shook his head. He blew it, someone other than Dean knew and he was going to get it. Sam quickly threw his things back into his bag and shook his head.

"Forget it, everything Is fine." Sam mumbled. Gabriel shook his head and forced Sam to stop.

"No, you have all your things in your bag, so either you are going to run away or you want people to assume you are." Ga riel said.

"Leave me alone." Sam said. He then walked to the other side of the room, catching Deans attention.

"Leave him be." Kevin said. Gabriel shook his head and followed Sam.

"You want to talk about it?" Gabriel mumbled. Sam shook his head.

"No." Sam mumbled.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked.

"You have problems." Sam shot back.

"I have problems? Your the one who emptied his bag on the couch, letting us in and then shuts us out." Gabriel said.

"Go away." Sam said. Gabriel nodded and started to leave and Sam scoffed.

"See that's your problem. You do whatever anyone tells you to." Sam said

"At least I didn't dump them on someone." Gabriel said in a harsh tone. Sam whimpered quietly and Gabriel looked at Sam and saw the tears rolling down his face.

"Is it bad, real bad? Parents? What do they do to you?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded quietly and then looked up at Gabriel.

"He hurts me." Sam whispered. 

"It's okay Sam." Gabriel said. Dean then looked over and motioned the two of them over. They sat down and talked about random things before they realized it they all found themselves in a circle.

"What would I do for a million dollars.. As little as possible." Gabriel said. Sam snorted and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Come on that's boring." Cas said. 

"What else am I supposed to say?" Gabriel asked, confusion filled his voice.

"You are suppose to find your limit. Like would you go to school naked?" Cas asked..

"Would I have to get out of the car?" Gabe asked.

"Yup" Cas said. Dean smirked at this and Gabriel smirked.

 "In winter or spring?" Gabe then asked.

"I don't know... Spring." Cas said.

"Front or back?" Gabe asked.

"Doesn't matter." Cad said.

"Yes." Gabriel said. Cas smiled and Sam smirked.

"I would do it!" Sam shouted and they all stared at him. Dean gave Sam a confused look but the look that Sam gave back made it clear to Dean what was going to happen.

"I would do it, it wouldn't even need to be a million dollars.." Sam said

"Lier." Cas said.

"Nope, not lying. There is hardly anything I haven't done. I mean, the exception is a few illegal things." Sam said. Cas shook his head in doubt and Sam smirked,

"I'm a nymphomaniac." Sam said. Cas began to call Sam out on his lie but Kevin gave him a shocked look.

"Is your parents awear of this?" Kevin asked. Sam and Dean both winced slightly at the plural use of the word before Sam shook his head.

"No, well other than Dean anyways. Dean and a couple of my dads friends are the only ones that know." Sam said.

"What they do when you told?" Gabriel asked.

"Well Dean here kept it quiet, but the friends nailed me." Sam said. Dean glared and the others looked grossed out.

"They are adults." Kevin said.

"Yeah, well from a legal standpoint it doesn't count as rape, more because I paid them too do it." Sam said. Dean looked sick and the others looked weirded out.

"That's just wrong." Cas said. Sam then smiked again and looked at Dean.

"Most of them where married." Sam then said. 

"That is just plain wrong." Cas said.

"At first they..." Sam started and Cas looked at him.

"Wait at first, you mean you did this more than once?" Cas asked.

"Well, yeah." Sam said.

"Are you crazy?" Cas asked.

"It's obvious he is crazy, he is screwing his dads friends." Kevin said.

"Have you done it?" Sam asked.

 "I have never met my dads friends." Cad said

"Have you ever done it with another person?" Sam asked as Cas started to get a little to annoyed.

"Now, didn't we didn't already cover this?" Cas asked annoyed.

 "You still haven't answered my question." Sam stated and Cas sighed.

"Well I'm not going to tell you about my personal life because your a complete strangers and he's my brother." Cas said.

"It's a double edged sword." Sam said, Cas gave him a confused look and Sam rolled his eyes.

"If you say you haven't then your a prude, if you have then you are a slut." Sam explained.

"I don't understand." Cas said. Sam smirked widely and Dean groaned quietly.

"You see, it's a trap. You want to but you can't and when you do you wish you didn't." Sam said. 

"Your wrong." Cas said. 

"Then you're a tease." Sam said. Cas then looked at Gabriel for back up.

"Yeah you are a tease." Gabe said as Cas glared.

"How about you just drop it." Cas suggested

"Your a tease and you know it." Gabe said.

"He is only a tease when you get hot when he does something." Dean said.

"I didn't do anything thing!" Cas shouted.

"That's why your a tease!" Sam yelled back.

"Okay,let me aske you a few questions." Cas said and Sam suddenly looking defensive.

"I already told you everything." Sam said. Cas shook his head and Sam glared.

"No you haven't. Does it even bother you? Does it bother you that you sleep around and there isn't any love involved? Don't you want any respect?" Cas stressed. Sam then smirked and looked at Cas again.

"I don't have sex for respect. That is the difference between you and me." Sam said.

"Not the only difference I hope." Cas said without thinking.

"Face it, you're a tease." Dean said.

"I'm not a tease!" Cas yelled in frustraiton.

"Yeah you are! You said it yourself sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!" Dean said, quoting Sam.

I didn't say that! He just twisted my words around." Cas defended.

"Oh then what do you use it for?" Dean asked, lea binging in slightly.

"I don't use it period!" Cas said, on the verge of tears.

" Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Dean asked.

"I didn't mean it like that! You guys are putting words into my mouth!" Cas said, getting close to crying.

"Just answer the queation." Dean then said. Kevin and Gabriel then jumped in and they kept on telling him to answer the question, getting Cas more and more upset. Before they knew it Cas was full blown crying.

"No, I've never done it!" Cas yelled, tears flowing down his face.

"I never did it either i'm not a nymphomaniac, I am a compulsive liar." Sam smirked

"Your such a dick, you said all of that to fuck me over!" Cas exclaimed.

"I wouldn't do it though... If you love someone its okay." Sam said.

"I can't believe you! Your so weird. You don't say anything all day and you throw all these lies at me." Cas said.

"Your just pissed he got you to admit something you didn't want to." Gabriel said taking Sam's side once again.

"I still tinks its bizzare." Cas stated.

"What's bizzare, we are all pretty much bizzare." Gabriel said. They all have him blank looks.

"What makes you bizzare?" Kevin asked.

"He doesn't think for himself." Cas and Sam said at the same time. They then looked at each other and Cas smiled lightly.

"They're right. You want to know why I'm in here? I-I set a firecracker in Crowleys locker." Gabriel said. 

"That was you?" Kevin asked in awe.

"You know him?" Gabriel asked. Kevin nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, I know him." Kevin mumbled.

"They you would know how up tight and angry he gets. When I did it, I rigged his locker so when he opened it it would light a match and it would give him time to jump back. H-he opened it a little at first, just enough to get the match lit. He oppened it all the way when it exploded. I-it got him real bad." Gabriel mumbled.

"Gabriel." Cas said softly. 

"The thing is, I did it for dad and for our older brothers. I- I just want to get some attention off of Luci, make Michael and dad mad at me so they get leave him be. I hate the constant battle between them. So I exploded a kids locker, as a joke. To get the steam off of them and give them another person to blame for once. I- I mean Crowley is going to have to explaine to his mom what happen. H-how could he explaine when he didn't even have time to see it.  I hate that they made me do it but I can't handle the constant; "Who's side are you on? Gabriel you have to choose a side! You can't just stand there do something for this family and pick a damn side!" Some time I-I just want to leave and not deal with it anymore. I just can't handle that." Gabriel whispered. Dean gave him a smile before moving closer to the group.

"I think your brothers and my dad should go bowling sometime." Dean joked. Sam smiled a bit and Kevin looked at them.

"I get it, its like my mom with my grades. When I step out for a minute and look at myself, I don't like what I see." Kevin said.

"Whats wrong? Why don't you like yourself?" Cas whispered.

"I'm stupid, I mean  I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and we had eight weeks to do it. It's kind of like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was suppose to go on, my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life. When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart. I thought 'I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average'." Kevin said.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Dean asked.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Kevin asked. Dean snorted and brought his leg up.

"I take shop, kid you must be fucking stupid." Dean insulted.

"I'm stupid because I can't make a lamp?" Kevin asked.

"No, your a genius because you can't make a lamp." Dean said. Kevin gave him a confused look and Sam almost laughed.

"What do you know about Trigonometry?" Kevin asked in shock.

"I couldn't care less about Trigonometry.."Dearn said.

You do know that without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?" Kevin asked.

"Without lamps, there'd be no light!" Dean said. Kevin smirked and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Okay so neither one of you is any better than the other one." Cas said. Sam then looked up and desired to change the topic.

"I can shoot a bow'n'arrow and hit a bullseye each time." Sam said. Dean grinned and Cas rolled his eyes.

"I can make mack'n'cheese." Kevin said.

"What can you do?" Kevina asked Gabriel.

"I can rig a firecracker in your locker." Gabriel said.

"I want to see what Cas over here can do." Dean said.

"I can't really do anything." Cas said.

"Yeah you can Cas." Gabriel said. Cas glared at Gabriel and Dean grinned.

"Really, I want to see." Dean said. Cas sighed and stood up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cas mumbled. He then bent over backwards intill both his hands and feet were on the floor. 

"Ow!" Cas exclaimed flipping over. They all clapped except for Dean.

"Wait, I didn't know you could do the flippart where do you learn that?" Gabriel asked.

"That seventh grade camp we went to." Cas said. Gabriel nodded as he seemed to remember what Cas was talking about. Dean then started to sarcasticly clap and Cas glared.

"Wow, I'm in shock. My image of you has completely changed." Dean said.

"You're an ass you know that." Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes and Gabriel glared.

"You are such a dick." Gabriel said.

"What's it matter to you anyways? I could disipear and no one would notice remember? And Cas, you don't like me anyways!" Dean yelled. Sam flinched slightly and Dean sent him an apologetic look.

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do. It hurts just as much when someone does stuff like this." Cas said, trying to defend himself. Though this just got Dean mad and Sam more pissed.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Sam yelled. Dean looked at Sam in shock and the others did as well.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to him you ass. You have everything! He hasn't had that sense he was four years old! Where did you get that nice suit Cas?" Sam sneared,

"Stop." Cas whispered.

"Is that tie made out of silk?" Sam asked.

"Shut up!" Cas said louder.

"I bet it is. Do you work for it? Nope, I bet you got it as a Christmas present." Sam said darkly.

"Shut your mouth." Cas said.

"Do you want to know what we got for Christmas? Dean got himself a knife and I got a pair of shoes from a thrift shop because my old ones were covered in duct tape." Sam snarled. Cas whimpered and Dean pulled Sam closer to him so he could calm his brother down.

"Oh gosh are we going to end up like our parents?" Gabriel asked.

"Not me." Cas whispered.

"You can't avoide it." Sam said, a bit calmed down.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"When you get older, when you grow up I mean. There is this switch that goes off and your soul is just gone." Sam whispered a reply.

"Who cares?" Dean asked.

"I care." Sam admitted. Dean looked at Sam and saw the tears building up.  Kevin then cleared his throat and they all looked at him.

"A-are we going to all be friends on Monday? I mean I consider you all as my friends, so am I wrong or.. " Kevin asked.

"No, your not wrong." Gabriel said.

"So what's going to happen?" Kevin asked.

"You mean are we still going to be friend?" Cas asked. Kevin nodded and Cas sighed.

"I don't think so." Cas said sadly.

"Do you mean all of us?" Sam asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean all of you." Cas admitted.

"Cas!" Gabriel yelled.

"What? I am being honest here, you should to. If Kevin came walking up to you durning school what would you do? You would make fun of him and laugh about it with your group." Cas said.

"No I wouldn't." Gabriel said.

"What if I came up to you?" Sam whimpered.

"I would play nice and when you left I would talk crap about you to my friends." Cas admitted. Dean glared and Sam whimpered again.

"You are such an asshole!" Dean yelled.

"Why. Because I am telling the truth?" Cas asked.

"No, because you know that is a shitty thing to do and yet you still do it. You don't have the balls to stand up to your friends." Dean said.

"What about you? Your a hypocrite, would you take Kevin to one of your concerts? Would you go smoke with Sam in the parking lot? What about Gabriel? What about me? What would your friends say if they saw you hanging out with any of us? You would tell them you were sleeping with us so they would criticize you." Cas said.

"Don't you talk about my friends like that. You don't know any of them, you don't even look at them! They are fine with Sammy. So why don't you stick to your little prayers and your family's expensive car." Dean said. 

"Shut up." Cas whimpered.

"Don't worry about what is going to happen on Monday either. Because you won't need to talk to us, just focus on your stupid club." Dean exclaimed.

"I hate you." Cas said.

"Fine by me!" Dean said.

"Are Sam and I the only good people? Us outcast?" Kevin asked. "Would you do that to me?" Kevin asked,

"I don't have friends. I only talk to Deans." Sam whispered.

"If you did though?" Kevin asked.

"No, the type of friends I want wouldn't care." Sam whispered.

"I would never do that to any of you. That is a real dick move." Kevin said.

"Your friends look up to us." Cas said.

"You are so concited Cas, you know what you are full of yourself." Kevin said.

"Do you think I enjoy that? I hate how my friends are! I hate going along with it but you don't get the pressure we are under!" Cas yelled.

"I don't understand and the pressure? Fuck you Cas!" Kevin yelled,

"Do you guys want to know why I am here? Mr. Singer found a gun in my locker." Kevin said.

"Why do you have a gun in your locker?" Gabriel asked.

"I tried to pull the trunk, and the light never went off. I got an F and I can't have an F. My mom can't have it and neither can I. Even if I pass the rest of the course, it's only a B. Everything is ruined." Kevin whispered.

"Kevin." Cas whispered.

"So I concistered my options." Kevin continued.

"Suicide is never the answer!" Cas exclaimed.

"Well I didn't do it!" Kevin yelled back.

"Was it a hand gun?" Sam asked.

"No, it was a flare gun. Went off in the locker." Kevin admitted. Gabriel then started laughing and Kevin glared.

"Really?" Gabriel asked.

"It's not funny." Kevin said. They all started to laugh then and Kevin sighed.

"Okay, I guess it was. The elephant was destroyed." Kevin said.

"You guys want to know why I'm here? Nothing, I just came because there was nothing better to do." Sam said, lying about the last part. Everyone but Dean started to laugh and Sam blushed.

"You're laughing at me." Sam said.

"No." Gabriel denied.

"Yeah you are." Sam said, chuckling. They then all got up and Dean put his tape in the player and hit play. Music then started to poor through the speakers and they all started to goof around. Sam danced with Dean while Cas, Gabriel, and Kevin would dance a bit. Then Sam and Cas did a weird dance while Dean would be off dancing with someone else. This continued for a while and in the end Sam ended up laughing while they did ridiculous things. 

"Come on." Cas said as he pulled Sam into the back room. Sam gave Cas a weird look but follows him.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked.

"I saw the way you were looking at my brother." Cas addmited. Sam blushed and Cas pulled out his hairbrush and a shirt from his bag.

"Ganriel likes his guys to have wavy hair and you would look good in plaid." Cas explained. Sam nodded and let Cas give him a make over.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sam asked.

"Becuase your letting me." Cas addmited. Once he finished Sam smiled at him.

"Alright, now Dean likes it when he can get a good view of your ass." Sam said. Cas gave him a confused look and Sam just took the trench coat off of Cas. He then smiled and left the room. Once he left the room he saw Gabriel and Kevin. Kevin gave him a thumbs up before he began to write the paper and Gabriel stared at him. Castiel then walked out of the room and went to the closet that Dean was stuck in.

"You lost?" He asked.

"No, just wanted to do this." Cas said as he leaned in. Dean then pulled Cas into a kiss and Cas grinned.

"What's that for?" Cas asked.

"Wanted to make the first move." Dean said. 

As this happened Gabriel was busy gawking at Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked shyly.

"You just look diffrent." Gabriel said.

"Is that bad?" Sam asked.

"No, not bad." Gabriel whispered. 

Before they knew it they were all then walking out of the building and Kevin instantly got into his car. Then Cas and Gabriel's ride pulled up and Gabriel quickly kissed Sam and Sam pulled something off of Gabriel's jacket. Ganriel then hopped in the back and Cas said his goodbye to Dean. He quickly kissed Dean and left to get in the frount seat. Sam and Dean then started to walk to their cheep motel and they both grinned.

 

But what we found out is that each of us is a brain, a prankster, a basket case, the pastors kid, and a criminal.

Does that answer your question?

Sinserly yours,

the supernatural club

 


End file.
